Max's Monster
Max's Monster is the fortieth episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In Undertown, Ben, Max, and Rook are shopping for ingredients for an alien recipe. Max goes to another aisle to pick up an ingredient, but he soon comes running back, screaming. It is shown that he is being chased by a bipedal Terroranchula. Rook shoots at it with his Proto-Tool, but with no effect. Ben uses Feedback to fight the Terroranchula, but Rook notifies Ben the Terroranchula can't be hurt by electric attacks, because he absorbs energy. Max comes along and rams the creature with the Proto-TRUK, while Feedback draws power from it. After he absorbs all of his energy, the monster turns out to be Phil. Phil pleads for help from Max, as he explains how 5 years ago when Malware and Dr. Psychobos attached the Nemetrix on him and sent him to attack Ben for a test run, but he couldn't handle the feral nature of the device. After his failure, he was sent back to the Null Void. Phil stops explaining here, as he loses control and transforms back into the Terroranchula and crawls up a pipe to search for a recharge. While Ben, Rook, and Max are searching for Phil in Bellwood, Ben notices the flickering power lights in one direction. There they find Phil, who escaped into a street and started absorbing powerlines. The battery of the Proto-Tool was low, which prevented Rook from attacking. Ben attempts to turn into Feedback, but gets Frankenstrike instead. He attacks Phil, without much real damage. After some careful manueuvering, Frankenstrike manages to lead Phil into a construction site, where Rook buries him in a concrete pipe blocked by steel beams and dirt. They then contemplate the best place to keep Phil contained while working on a cure for him. Back at Plumber Headquarters, Blukic and Driba have Phil locked in a cell, while Ben, Rook, and Max watch from the outside. Max questions as to whether it's safe to have Phil hooked up to any wires, but Driba explains the hookup is passive and that there shouldn't be a problem. He and Rook go on to explain that when Phil was exposed to the Nemetrix, it's possible that his DNA was shuffled around to create some sort of electric field around him that causes the transformations. During this explaination, Blukic notices that the base's power core is being affected by Phil's electric field. Max tells them to hurry and disconnect Phil, but he tells them its too late. Ben transforms into Shocksquatch to give chase, but this just gives Phil a chance to recharge again and take off. Max and Rook show up as Ben transforms into AmpFibian and overloads Phil. But while his guard is down, the monster reveals that there hasn't been a "Phil" in the body for years, and kidnaps Ben. Phil makes it to the power core and attempts to absorb it, but Max activates a security protocol, shielding the core. Phil defeats Ben and Rook, and flees to Undertown to try to absorb the Nosedeenians. Ben, Rook, and Max show up using concussives to try to stop him, but they did nothing. Ben transforms into Buzzshock, as Phil explains that his electric field is affecting the Omnitrix, giving him only electrical based aliens. After helping the Nosedeenians escape into the street, Buzzshock rallies them together as they lead Phil on a chase through the streets. Phil gets annoyed and catches Buzzshock, when suddenly Max and Rook show up in the Proto-TRUK with a Null Void Projector. Phil intially shuts it down, but Buzzshock charges it himself. As Phil is being pulled towards the portal, he makes a desperate plea for mercy, but Max decides that this is what he deserves. Afterward, Max feels sad about sending Phil back, but Ben cheers him up by asking him if they can finish shopping for the ingredients. Major Events *Buzzshock makes his debut. *Frankenstrike makes his Omniverse debut. *Phil makes his present day debut. Omnitrix Alien Debut *Frankenstrike (first re-appearance) *Buzzshock (first appearance) Characters *Ben Tennyson (11 and 16 years old) *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson (61 and 66 years old) *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Magister Patelliday *Nosedeenians *Gwen Tennyson (11 years old; flashback) Villains *Phil (present day and flashback) *Dr. Psychobos (flashback) *Malware (flashback) *Khyber (flashback) Aliens Used By 16 year old Ben *Feedback *Frankenstrike (first re-appearance; accidental transformation, intended alien was Feedback) *Shocksquatch (accidental transformation) *AmpFibian (accidental transformation) *Buzzshock (first appearance by Ben; accidental transformation, intended alien was Feedback) By 11 year old Ben *Feedback (flashback; cameo) Nemetrix Aliens Used *Terroranchula (by Phil; flashback) Quotes Naming and Translations Errors * After Phil as Terroranchula escaped from Undertown, Max's black shirt is gone. *When Ben wanted transform into Feedback but became Frankenstrike, the symbol he chooses is Four Arms instead of Feedback. *In one scene, Buzzshock's Omnitrix ring and his bolts on his arms are green. *When Feedback is seen getting ready to fight Phil, the back of his collar is black. Trivia *This episode aired in Brazil on December 06, 2013. *Ben makes a mention of the events of Kevin's imprisonment in the Null Void. *Brainstorm is the only Electrical Alien not used in this episode. *It is revealed that Magister Patelliday was the first ever alien Plumber to be stationed at an Earth Base. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes